


A Note for Souji

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Eevee's Quickshots [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, quickshot, self-imposing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji should have thought this out. He really, really should have thought this out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note for Souji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mocha11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha11/gifts).



Souji should have thought this out. He really, really should have thought this out.

Rules to abide by from now on: Never get Chizuru drunk.

“Ooookita-sann~”

Broken from his thoughts, Souji was about to glance over his shoulder when suddenly Chizuru threw herself over him, somehow, in her tipsy state, managing to place her small breasts right on the base of his neck.

The contact of bare skin on bare skin sent shivers down Souji’s spine. He nearly yipped, but he clammed his mouth shut just in time. All the warmth in his body rushed straight to his dick, hardening it. He bit his lower lip and took in a deep breath, concentrating before answering;

“Ah, yes, Chizuru-chan?”

He felt her shift, which aggravated his groins even more, as her breasts now moved down his clothed back, until her chin rested on his shoulder. “What’cha doooin’?” she slurred. He felt her chin move as she spoke, and her breath tickled his cheek.

“Nothing important, Chizuru-chan. Why don’t you lie down for a bit?”

“Buuut I’m soooo hooooot!”

Yes, yes you are hot, he thought. Hot and sexy and naked and drunk—He stopped his train of thought before he went any further. “Chizuru-chan,” he stated, his voice strained. “I need to work, so please, just sit down and be patient.”

She had the nerve to giggle, giggle at him! “Nope,” she sang, now placing her breasts on top of his head, wrapping her arms around his face. “Play with me, Okita-saaan!”

His walls were breaking. His face was on fire. His body had completely frozen, despite his dick, which was full mast in his pants.

Just when he thought the torture was over, Chizuru did the unthinkable: She wrapped her bare legs around his waist, straddling her hips against his back. Oh, how he wanted to fuck her… But he couldn’t. She was drunk. She wasn’t of sound mind. He had to—

He cupped his hands under her legs, careful on where he placed them as he carried back to where her clothes were shattered. Despite her protesting (which was gradually weakening), he finally managed to get her dressed and put into her room.

Once the door was closed and he was safely in his room, he took care of his little friend quickly, all the while imagining Chizuru underneath him, begging him to ride her harder, faster. His hand was sore when he finally relieved himself, but as he looked at the door, a devilishly smirk worked its way on his face.

Note to self: Never get Chizuru drunk.

Note to Chizuru: Never tempt the beast. Or he’ll give you a nasty surprise when you’re sober.


End file.
